Happy Aniversary, Dobe
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius, dingin, datar dan anti-sosial malah memiliki pacar yang dobe, hyperaktif, ceria dan memiliki banyak teman seperti dia? Fic untuk SasuNaru Day! Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Happy Aniversary, Dobe**

Disclaimer : sampai saya jadi juga, Naru ga akan jadi milikku *mandang sinis Masashi sensei* *ditimpuk*.

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance..

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes :**fic yang bersumber dari ide ngawur gara-gara keadaan yang dingin akhir-akhir ini, hehee.. Ide ga bisa ditahan, jadi lah fic macam ini. Disini saya menggunakan Sasuke POV. Seperti biasa, saya kembali mengulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Ah, satu lagi: Happy SasuNaru Day, minna~ X3

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Aku menatap sosok yang tengah berbaring membelakangiku. Haahh, kenapa sih dia itu menyebalkan sekali?

"Hei, Dobe. Kenapa kau membelakangiku?"

"Karena aku tak mau melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu, Teme!" jawabnya ketus.

Ya ampun! Masa hanya gara-gara aku menolak ajakannya makan ramen dan malah membawanya ke restoran mewah saja dia jadi mengamuk begini? Lagipula, harusnya aku yang marah karena otaknya yang terlampau dobe. Huh!

_**Flashback…**_

"Lho, Teme, kenapa kita malah kesini? Bukannya tadi kau mengajakku ke kedai ramen?" tanyanya bingung ketika kuparkirkan Ford-ku di pelataran parkir sebuah restoran mewah.

"Aku berubah pikiran," balasku singkat.

Dia melirik sebal kearahku dan melemparkan Namikaze GlareTM-nya. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Sesekali mengganti menu kan tak ada salahnya, Dobe."

"Tapi aku mau makan ramen, Teme!" sungutnya.

"Kita kan bisa makan ramen lain kali. Malam ini kita makan disini, ok?"

Dia hanya menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibir dua senti, membuatku kembali menghela berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran dan menempati tempat yang sudah kupesan sebelumnya.

"Aku mau pesan ramen, Teme."

"Di restoran seperti ini mana ada ramen, Dobe."

"Pokoknya aku mau ramen, titik!"

"Tidak. Malam ini kau tidak kuperbolehkan makan ramen."

Dia mendelik kesal, sementara aku memesan beberapa masakan ketika pelayan datang. Setelah makanan tersaji, kami pun menyantapnya.

"Kau tidak lupa tentang hal besok kan?" tanyaku disela makan malam kami.

"Memang aku ada janji apa padamu? Rasanya aku tak ada rencana denganmu besok," jawabnya ringan.

"Apa kau lupa besok itu tanggal berapa, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Teme! Tanggal 10 Juli kan? Lalu?"

Lalu? Dia malah bertanya 'Lalu?' Kami-sama! Kenapa kau menciptakan manusia dengan otak dibawah rata-rata begini sih?

"Usuratonkachi!" umpatku kesal.

"Apa, Teme?" balasnya tak kalah kesal.

"Aku baru menyadari, ternyata otakmu itu memang benar-benar Dobe!"

_**End of flashback…**_

"Kau yakin mau tidur di ujung sana dengan posisi miring begitu?" tanyaku sembari berbaring.

"Ya," balasnya singkat—dan ketus.

"Kau bisa jatuh, Dobe."

"Lebih baik aku jatuh, daripada harus dekat-dekat dengan orang sepertimu, Teme!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia masih kesal padaku. Yah, aku akui kalau perkataanku padanya memang kasar. Tapi hey, suruh siapa dia melupakan makna 10 Juli, huh? Aku melirik kearahnya. Sial! Tujuanku mengajaknya menginap di apartemenku bukan untuk perang dingin begini!

Ketika aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke samping, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil mampir di otakku. Perlahan aku menggapai remote AC yang tersimpan di atas meja lampu yang berada tepat disampingku. Dengan santai, kutekan remote itu. Beberapa saat kemudian efek dari tindakanku akhirnya terasa. Naruto tampak gusar, dia menarik selimut dan bergulung didalamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli dan makin 'memperparah' keadaan.

Tiba-tiba dia duduk dan melemparkan tatapan garang kearahku. Ok, sepertinya pertengkaran akan dimulai kembali.

"Naikkan suhunya, Teme!" perintahnya geram.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Teme! Kau mau membekukanku?"

"Biar saja. Kalau mau, ambil sendiri remotenya," tantangku sembari meletakkan kembali remote itu ditempatnya semula. "Lagipula kalau kau tidur didekatku tak akan terasa begitu dingin," lanjutku cuek.

"Kau.. Gah!"

Dengan kasar dia menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya –kecuali kepala– disana. Aku mencoba menahan tawa melihat kelakuannya. Dia nampak memeluk guling dan kembali ke posisinya semula, membelakangiku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Haaahh, sudahlah. Mungkin si Dobe itu membutuhkan sedikit istirahat agar otaknya bisa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Aku menyamankan diri, mengambil posisi membelakangi si Dobe, dan menutup mata sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

**.**

"Nggh.."

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar erangan itu. Mataku langsung mengarah ke jam digital di samping tempat tidur yang menunjukkan angka 11.35. Aku mebalikkan tubuhku dan—ups! Kini aku berhadapan tepat dengan Naruto yang masih memeluk guling namun tanpa lilitan selimut.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak tenang dan damai. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat semua pertengkaran kami. Jujur, aku memang suka mengajaknya bertengkar. Bagiku, mendengar nada bicaranya yang kekanakan dan teriakkan 'Teme'-nya adalah hal paling menyenangkan.

Perlahan kugerakkan tanganku dan membelai rambut pirangnya yang amat lembut. Lalu kuarahkan jari telunjukku kewajahnya. Menyentuh dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dan dagunya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius, dingin, datar dan anti-sosial malah memiliki pacar yang dobe, hyperaktif, ceria dan memiliki banyak teman seperti dia? Tuhan yang mempermainkan kami atau kami yang mempermainkan Tuhan? Hah, bagiku itu tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah dia ada disini, tepat disampingku.

Melihatnya yang tertidur seperti ini membuatku kehilangan sedikit akal sehat. Dengan amat pelan, kupindahkan tangannya yang memeluk guling, kemudian menarik guling itu dari pelukannya dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Aku lalu menggeser tubuhku mendekati tubuhnya. Tangannya kini kulingkarkan di pinggangku, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku ke bahunya. Tiba-tiba dia bergerak, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia ternyata tidak bangun, dia hanya mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Oh, kuharap dia tak mendengar degub jantungku yang sudah mulai tak normal. Aku tersenyum simpul, mencium puncak kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Oyasumi, Naruto.."

**.**

Dengan malas kubuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sudah pagi rupanya. Aku melirik ke sosok yang masih tenggelam dalam pelukanku dan memandanginya, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mata dan menampakkan langit birunya.

"Ohayou, Dobe.." sapaku lembut.

Dia nampak terkejut dan segera mendongakkan kepala, mempertemukan kedua iris mata kami yang nampak kontras.

"Te—teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut.

Aku menyeringai, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Dobe."

Nampaknya dia baru menyadari hal yang kumaksud beberapa detik kemudian. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya yang memelukku erat, namun dengan cepat pula aku mencegahnya dan malah mempererat pelukan kami.

"Happy anniversary, Naruto.." bisikku ditelinganya.

"Teme?" panggilnya ragu.

"Happy anniversary.. Aishiteru.." bisikku lagi.

Dia terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataanku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia balas memelukku.

"Happy anniversary too, Sasuke~"

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang tepat ke mata onyx milikku. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami dan menyentuhkan bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat ke bibirku.

"Aishiteru too.."

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes :**Akhir ceritanya gaje lagi, hikss. Kenapa saya ga bisa bikin akhir cerita yang 'klik' ? Maaf kalau fic-nya abal. Saya tak bermaksud melakukannya, hanya saja otakku ini nampaknya harus diinstal ulang -halah-. Once more, Happy SasuNaru Day~ *tiup terompet sambil tebar bunga*.

Adakah yang mau me-review? ^^


End file.
